Name Calling
by cszimm
Summary: Yamato gets creative when forcing Kakashi to call him by his new name. KakaYama LEMON, YAOI.


A/N: So apparently I'm on a kick where I'm writing a lot of smut. There could be worse things, I suppose.

This one is all yaoi. KakaYama doesn't get enough love.

* * *

Kakashi meandered through the streets of Konoha in the warm early evening, free from responsibility. He'd just been released from the hospital a few hours ago and was whiling away the hours until something—or more accurately someone—caught his attention. Tenzou had just returned from his first mission with Kakashi's team, and it had apparently been quite eventful. Kakashi was sure it was only a matter of time before Tenzou came to find him, so in the meantime Kakashi was avoiding all other social contact by hiding behind his trusty novel.

Really, though, his thoughts were not on the well-read erotica on front of him, but on his kohai and memories of their own steamy encounters from years past.

He recalled with an insurmountable quirk of his lips the way the rumors had swirled through the ANBU ranks when Kakashi had been sent on a string of seduction missions with male targets several years ago. Kakashi had heard them all—the scandalous accusations that Kakashi was indiscriminate with his bedfellows, no matter race, rank, or gender. That he had volunteered for such missions because he was such a pervert that he _liked them._

The reality was that the missions were pure coincidence. Kakashi was a skilled assassin and an attractive man in his early twenties; he fit the perfect profile and was simply the most qualified for those missions. He accepted his duty, but he did find that the missions were not entirely unpleasant. In fact, the rumors weren't entirely wrong, either. The missions had sparked a curiosity in Kakashi and had led to some…experimentation at home.

Tenzou had been drunk the first time Kakashi had kissed him. But not all the times after that, nor the nights that had ended in clothes on the floor and sweat-slicked skin.

Their trysts had ended when Kakashi left the ANBU; it was too difficult to keep up pretenses with one of them being sworn to the secretive black-ops and the other not. But now, Tenzou had subbed in for Kakashi as captain on his very own team. Fate was either very kind or very cruel, depending on which way you looked at it, by placing Tenzou back in Kakashi's every day life. Now, Tenzou was in the open, just like Kakashi, and pretenses may not be so difficult anymore.

The Copy Ninja was pondering just how he could broach the subject of a good fuck—for old time's sake—when the subject of his lustful thoughts came stalking down the alleyway after him. Kakashi ignored Tenzou; sex was always better when the younger man was a bit riled up.

"Senpai!"

He simply turned the page and kept walking in the opposite direction.

"Dammit Kakashi, I know you're not deaf..."

No, but he _was_ horny. He slowed his steps just a little. A few moments later a hand grabbed his shoulder, and Kakashi allowed himself to be spun around. Without further greeting, Kakashi simply raised his exposed eyebrow in challenge.

He was smugly delighted when Tenzou rose to the challenge, and Kakashi smirked behind his mask as Tenzou backed him against a wall, much too close for just business.

"What the hell, Kakashi? I give you a briefing on the Mission From Hell with your fucked up team, and you don't even care to catch up with me after getting out of the damn hospital?"

"Wait a minute," Kakashi cut in, "My team isn't that bad, Tenzou—"

 _"Yamato."_

Kakashi rolled his eyes as if to dismiss the code name. They were closer than that; Kakashi knew Tenzou intimately and didn't need to address him with a _code name_.

"And yes, you have the most messed up pack of brats I've ever seen—don't try to deny it. I swear, Senpai, you draw fucked-up people to you like moths to a flame."

Again, Kakashi just raised an expectant eyebrow as if to say, _you're one to talk._

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not that bad. I've adjusted quite well, thank you. And anyway that's not the point."

It was then that Kakashi noticed just how close Tenzou had gotten to him; their foreheads were practically touching and Kakashi could feel Tenzou's breath on his face. Tension was palpable between them, and Kakashi encouraged the conversation to shift to something much darker.

"Just what is the point, Tenzou?" Kakashi said lowly as he brought one hand to rest suggestively on the younger man's hips.

"I told you, it's Yamato..." he bit out.

"I don't think you really came here to whine about my team, Tenzou."

Boldly, Kakashi grazed a hand across the front of Tenzou's pants, where a growing bulge was forming between them. To his disappointment, however, Tenzou didn't react to his touch except to roughly push Kakashi's shoulder against the brick wall.

 _Hmmm, he's become rather feisty,_ Kakashi thought devilishly.

" _Yamato,"_ Tenzou commanded again.

Their mouths were close enough that Kakashi would only have to tilt his chin and they would meet, but he refused to be the one to give in first. Instead, he brushed his hand lightly over Tenzou's pants again, eliciting a growl from the brown haired man.

This time, Kakashi got his desired reaction. Tenzou's hand flashed up to Kakashi's mask with practiced ease, and half a second later Kakashi's mouth was covered in familiar warmth.

Kakashi felt himself grow hard at the sudden contact, blood rushing to his groin, as his hand gripped Tenzou's hip. Tenzou still hand one hand on Kakashi's shoulder, pressing him into the brick, and the other boldly came between them to grip Kakashi's erection.

"Fuck, Tenzou…"

The man gave a dark chuckle and pulled away from Kakashi's mouth to give a hard bite to his neck.

"I'm going to have to find a way to make you remember my new name, Senpai."

Kakashi felt a tug before leaves swirled around them in a transportation jutsu; when his vision cleared he found they stood in an unfamiliar bedroom.

"Nice place, _Tenzou."_

The wood-style user glared, but let that one slide. "I've moved since…last time. More privacy."

"Well then," Kakashi reasoned, "We need to christen it."

With that Kakashi kissed Tenzou again, forcefully. He took advantage of Tenzou's groaning, open mouth to push his tongue inside.

It had been too long, and both were eager.

Kakashi unzipped the flak jacket from the other man's body as Tenzou worked on his own. Their arms tangled as they each tried to push the offending garments down outstretched arms, their mouths never breaking apart. With a frustrated grunt Kakashi gave in first, letting his arms drop and go slack so Tenzou could push it to the floor. As soon as his arms were free, he forced Tenzou's jacket away as well.

Gloves and shoes were abandoned next. The pair hobbled around the room as they struggled to tug worn leather from their hands and feet, while maintaining as much shared contact as possible. When next Kakashi felt Tenzou stroke his hand up his cheek, catching his headband and brushing his fingers in a tender caress through Kakashi's hair, he realized what this felt like.

It felt like coming home.

It felt like they had been away from each other for much too long, and Kakashi couldn't believe they had barely spoken in years. They would make up for lost time, now.

Kakashi returned the favor and removed Tenzou's headgear, scratching his blunt fingertips across the man's scalp in the pleasurable way Tenzou always liked. He was rewarded with a groan of appreciation.

Tenzou then went for Kakashi's shirt, sliding his palms against his abs and dragging upwards, catching both the tight undershirt and the looser, long-sleeved top at once. They finally broke apart as Tenzou worked the two shirts over Kakashi's head. The brown haired man stepped back then, and held Kakashi's gaze as he reached over his shoulders to tug his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the ground.

With a predatory smirk, Tenzou daringly pressed one hand flat to Kakashi's chest, and shoved.

Kakashi let himself fall backwards onto the bed, turned on by this new, dominant side of his lover. In the past Kakashi had always been the instigator, and the one who took control. It now seemed that his feisty kohai wished to reverse those roles.

And Kakashi would let him.

For now.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched with amusement as Tenzou crouched to unwind first Kakashi's leg wrappings, and then his own. When he stood again, he crawled onto the bed, looming over Kakashi.

"I've waited a long time for this, Senpai," he smirked before pressing his body flush with Kakashi's and resuming his ministrations against Kakashi's neck. Tenzou licked and kissed the bite mark from earlier, almost as if in apology. His legs straddled Kakashi's hips, and the friction of their clothed erections rubbing together made Kakashi want to flip them over, to take control.

He resisted that urge, but couldn't resist the temptation to goad the man a little more. If Tenzou wanted to fuck Kakashi tonight then he would at least make the man as irritated as possible so as to up the ante.

The things Kakashi did for good sex…

"I bet you say that to all the boys, _Tenzou,"_ Kakashi goaded. He gasped as Tenzou bit down harshly against his neck again in retaliation.

"I'm going to make you call me Yamato, even in bed, you stubborn ass."

"Ah, I see the problem, Tenzou. You have to use _lube_ and then my ass won't be so stubborn. You really should know the basics of woodworking by now…"

"Kakashi…"

"Oh come on. I know you've got some hardwood in your pants," he snickered.

Tenzou ground his hips into Kakashi's in an effort to shut him up. Which it did, but mostly because Kakashi grabbed Tenzou's head and forced him into another kiss. Their tongues slid sensually back and forth over one another, in between nips of teeth on sensitive lips. Their hips settled into a slow grind as they savored the feel of each other's bodies.

But what came next really made Kakashi ashamed to call himself a ninja.

So thoroughly had Tenzou coaxed down Kakashi's guard, that he didn't notice the tendrils sprouting from the wooden headboard above him until they were already wrapped around his wrists.

With a gasp Kakashi's eyes shot open in surprise as his wrists were yanked roughly back against the headboard. His body was stretched out beneath Tenzou's, and he had never seen the man look so smug in his entire life.

"No more puns, Kakashi…and you will call me Yamato," the wood-user ordered in a dark voice. "If you refuse, I'll just leave you here all night, naked and needy."

"Tenzou, when did you get so sadistic?"

Kakashi immediately regretted that, because Tenzou had leapt off the bed as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Fuck, the bastard wasn't messing around!

"Wait! Okay. _Yamato_. I like this new side of you, Yamato."

Kakashi tested the strength of the wooden restraints holding him; they were strong but supple like spring saplings, coiled around his wrists in spirals. The wood was soft, with a little give for comfort. He knew he could break them if he tried, but what would be the fun in that?

While still standing, Ten— _Yamato_ made quick work of his pants and boxers, and Kakashi strained to take in the sight of his lover standing gloriously naked in front of him. Yamato stroked his length a few times, wide eyes heavy with lust as he leered at Kakashi stretched out on the bed.

"Kakashi, I never would have guessed you get off on being tied up," he smirked.

"Well, that remains to be seen, since I have yet to actually _get off."_

Ten— _Yamato_ wasted no time then in stripping Kakashi of his last remaining clothes, climbing onto the bed to kneel between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi's hips jerked involuntarily at the first touch of Yamato's hand on his hard cock.

It was maddening not to be able to reciprocate and reach out to touch his lover. He wanted to touch Ten— _Yamato's_ cock with his own hands, wanted to squeeze his ass and run his hands over his abs. Instead he tried to retain some semblance of control as Yamato's skilled hands stroked Kakashi's cock with finesse. Kakashi let his head fall back as he endured the sweet torture.

The mattress shifted, but Yamato's movements didn't cease. Without further warning Kakashi felt a warm, wet tongue slide around the tip of his cock, and Kakashi couldn't help but moan this time. Yamato sucked hard on the tip while his hands continued to pump Kakashi's cock. The tongue trailed down his shaft, the hands shifting and gently twisting to allow for the movements. Kakashi's hips jerked again when he felt one of his twin sacs pulled into Yamato's mouth, but he managed not to cry out with the teasing pleasure.

The warmth of the mouth retreated, and with disappointment Kakashi pulled his head up and opened his eyes to see Tenzou kneeling above him, stroking Kakashi's cock with one hand and his own cock with the other.

"Is that all you've got, Ten—Yamato?" he panted.

Yamato gave a particularly hard tug on Kakashi's length, causing him to drop his head back with a stifled _umph._

"Is that a challenge, Kakashi? It sounds to me like you want me to torture you until you _scream_ my new name."

Well, he wouldn't necessarily be opposed to the idea.

Yamato leaned over him again and kissed him hard on the mouth, taking dominance in the kiss as he ground their erections together. Their hips undulated without pause now, their hard lengths aching for stimulation. Yamato's hands roved over Kakashi's torso, tracing the planes of hard muscle as Kakashi wished he could do to Yamato.

The wood-style user abandoned Kakashi's mouth in favor of his neck again, sucking hard on his pulse point. Kakashi wryly thought that wearing a mask had _several_ advantages, as Yamato's ministrations were sure to leave marks. Finally abandoning his neck, Yamato's mouth trailed lower down Kakashi's body to his flat nipples, licking and sucking each one in turn.

Once more Yamato returned to Kakashi's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip before plunging his tongue inside. He felt Yamato's hands run down his sides and around to cup the cheeks of his ass. Kakashi grunted into Yamato's mouth as the younger man forced Kakashi's hips into his own.

"Fuck…" Kakashi breathed, turning away from Yamato's mouth.

There was a pause as Yamato pulled himself upright again, leaving Kakashi panting below him. Kakashi heard rummaging in the nightstand drawer and thought, _Finally_. He heard the click of a plastic cap being opened and then the bottle being set down again a few seconds later.

It was an agonizing handful of seconds that it took for Yamato to situate himself again between Kakashi's legs. The Copy Ninja laid helplessly untouched until he felt Yamato's lips wrap slowly around his cock again. Yamato didn't tease this time, sinking all the way down Kakashi's length. Kakashi bucked once, twice into Yamato's mouth, hitting the back of the man's throat. Yamato groaned, sending vibrations down the length of Kakashi's cock that made it hard to concentrate on anything else.

At that opportune moment, Yamato slowly pushed one slick finger into Kakashi's waiting entrance. The finger slid in and out while Yamato's tongue stroked firmly up the length of his cock, before it left his mouth completely. Once again Kakashi inwardly cursed the bonds that prevented him from touching his lover; he wanted nothing more than to put both hands on the back of Yamato's head and push his mouth back onto his cock where it belonged.

Yamato didn't keep Kakashi waiting long, though, and his cock was soon engulfed again, as Yamato continued to pump his finger in and out. After a few minutes Kakashi moaned as Yamato pushed a second finger inside. Kakashi wasn't able to suppress a series of groans as the fingers stretched him, he could feel them moving, scissoring and curling inside of him.

He wouldn't last much longer if this kept up. "Ten—Yamato…" he warned in a gravelly voice.

Thankfully Yamato took the hint and relented his assault, pulling away from Kakashi's cock with a wet _pop_ and unhurriedly sliding his fingers from Kakashi's aching entrance.

Kakashi looked down the line of his own body to watch as Yamato slicked more lube over his shaft, and then positioned himself between Kakashi's legs. Yamato pulled at Kakashi's knees, opening his legs and forcing them up around his hips. Without further delay Yamato pushed into Kakashi, causing the Copy Ninja to curse again in pleasure.

Yamato leaned forward and kissed Kakashi again as he languidly pumped his hips and Kakashi adjusted to the intrusion. Frustrated with his lack of leverage, Kakashi jerked his hips in time with Yamato's as the man increased the pace.

Kakashi hadn't been dominated in a long time; he'd forgotten how pleasurable it could be. His cock twitched as it was pressed between his stomach and Yamato's. Their sweat-slicked skin provided satisfying friction to the sensitive shaft. And of course it felt incredible to be filled up with Yamato's hard cock, thrusting harshly in and out of him.

Yamato skillfully worked both of them towards orgasm, abandoning Kakashi's mouth to kneel between Kakashi's legs as he continued to thrust. The change in position lifted Kakashi's hips off the bed, taking away the small amount of leverage that he had; Kakashi was forced to take Yamato's thrusts as they came. The wood-style user braced one hand on Kakashi's hip while the other wrapped around Kakashi's cock, jerking roughly in time with his hips.

"Ten—Yamato," Kakashi groaned after a minute of this torture, "I'm close."

Immediately Yamato's hips slowed to a glacial pace, and his hand clamped around the base of Kakashi's cock, preventing his release.

 _Son of a bitch…  
_

Kakashi jerked his head up in bewilderment.

"What's my name, Kakashi?"

Oh, fuck, they were going to play this game.

"Tenzou," he panted spitefully.

The hand on Kakashi's hip disappeared, and came down hard on Kakashi's ass.

"Fuck," he panted again.

"What's my name Kakashi?"

Yamato's pace was picking up again, and Kakashi knew the other man wouldn't hold out much longer himself. He thrust deep into Kakashi and hit his prostate.

"Tenzou!"

Kakashi really wasn't sure if he was crying out his lover's name in answer to the question or in response to the way he was now thrusting relentlessly against that sweet spot deep inside of him. Pressure was building almost painfully, as Yamato still had a hand wrapped around his cock.

"Last time, what's my name, Kakashi?"

It was getting to be too much, as Yamato's cock buried itself inside Kakashi at an incredible pace. Both were panting harshly, and Kakashi grit his teeth as he fought for relief. Unable to hold back anymore, Kakashi cried out his lover's name in hope that he would release him.

"Yamato!"

One, two, three thrusts more and Yamato freed Kakashi's cock from his grasp at last. Kakashi gasped as his orgasm was finally released, hot seed spilling onto his stomach in spurts. The relief was staggering, causing Kakashi's mind to go blank and an incoherent string of profanities to leave his mouth. Yamato's hips snapped into Kakashi's one last time, emptying himself as his head fell back in pleasure. With what little brain function he could muster, Kakashi watched as Yamato ground his hips into Kakashi's once more, savoring the feeling, before pulling out.

His muscles finally able to move again, Kakashi lowered his legs back to the bed as Yamato crawled up over his body. Exhausted, the brown haired man kissed Kakashi briefly before collapsing onto his heaving chest. In a few more moments, Kakashi felt the wooden tendrils sliding around his wrists and retreating back into the headboard.

Kakashi relished the moment when he was finally able to wrap his arms around his lover again, both still catching their breath and coming down from their high. He couldn't believe they had gone so long without each other. After everything that he'd been through, Kakashi needed Yamato in his life. It seemed stupid now that they were ever apart.

Years ago, they'd never really discussed a relationship; the nature of their profession seemed to make that kind of arrangement impractical. It just kind of happened that they fucked a lot, but they had an unspoken agreement that they only fucked each other. ANBU agents always did have somewhat twisted ways of thinking.

Now, though, Kakashi didn't think he cared if one or both or neither of them were in the service of the black-ops. He wouldn't give this up again.

Besides, who knew his kohai had become such a talented top? This new development would be much easier to get used to than his lover's new name.

A smirk tugged at Kakashi's lips as he though of a possible—though absurd—correlation.

"So, is Yamato your new personality for being top?"

Kakashi felt Yamato's breath leave his lungs in a huff. "Shut up you idiot."

"Well, I just thought it would make sense, since you're so demanding in bed. Apparently on missions, too. Naruto wouldn't stop going on about your _scary face…"_

Yamato groaned again. "New rule: we do _not_ talk about Naruto while we're naked."

Kakashi chuckled. "Fair enough."

That probably meant they wouldn't be talking about Naruto—or anything else—for a long time after that.


End file.
